The embodiments of the present invention relate to a structure and components for a container to hold brushes and other contents. For example, the container may be used to hold makeup brushes, paint brushes, and any type of brushes and similarly structured tools where a user may want to carry and store an assortment of several and to be able to display the assortment and select one at a time.
Various devices have been developed for similar purposes: soft-sided structures, such as bags or pouches, folding sleeves or envelopes, or, alternatively hard-shelled canisters. The soft-sided carriers typically lack any convenient capability for displaying the tools in an upright position, and also tend to wrap around the working ends of the tools causing contact that is disadvantageous both in terms of damage to the tools and discoloration of the carrier. The soft-sided carriers also have the disadvantages of not protecting well against damage or moisture and of requiring a large flat surface area for display and use of the brushes.
The hard-shell canister might provide for upright display of the tools but has other disadvantages. The canister-style structure is typically two cylinders, each closed on one end, and one of the cylinders is a bottom container to hold the tools and the other is a top cover. The cylinders fit or snap together and they may be secured with side straps. The canister-style device does not transition well, however, from the display configuration to the storage configuration because when the cap is replaced over the tools, the cap tends to bump into the working ends of the tool, potentially causing damage. To prevent damage, the user must carefully fit the tools inside the cap as it is installed. To facilitate fitting the tools inside the cap on installation, the canister-style containers are typically sized larger and heavier relative to the tools than would otherwise be necessary.